This invention relates to a yarn traversing apparatus for obtaining a wound yarn package with a good wound shape and without cob-webbing at a high speed winding.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a yarn traversing apparatus, which comprises at least one pair of rotary blades which rotate in opposite directions and which apparatus transfers the yarn between the blades.
Conventionally known yarn traversing apparatuses of the above-described type are, for example, disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 53-22178, Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 46-36258, and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 59-194977.
However, in these conventionally known apparatuses, a yarn temporarily becomes in a free condition, i.e., the yarn becomes in an unstable condition, when the yarn is transferred from one of oppositely rotating yarn guides to the other yarn guide. Accordingly, there occurs a disadvantage that the obtained yarn quality is deteriorated because high shoulders are formed at ends of the package corresponding to traverse ends. Further, there occurs another disadvantage, which is sometimes referred to as "cob-webbing" and wherein a yarn wound on the shoulders is slipped down from the shoulders. Especially, when a yarn is wound at a high speed higher than 5,000 m/min, the yarn is fluctuated due to the moment of inertia when the traverse motion is reversed, and the above-described disadvantages are remarkable.
In order to obviate the above-described disadvantages, in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 54-3985, it is proposed to dispose deflecting guides at certain positions inside the area encircled by lines connecting the traverse ends and a fulcrum of the traverse motion.
However, the deflecting guides serve the yarn only for very limited regions near the traverse ends. Accordingly, the fluctuation of the yarn is not fully prevented from occurring at the traverse ends due to the moment of inertia. As a result, there often occurs a so called cob-webbing wherein a yarn wound on the shoulders is slipped down from the shoulders, and further winding of a yarn becomes impossible.
If it is desired to fully prevent such phenomena, the deflecting guides which are disposed above the traverse guide must be displaced toward the center of the traverse stroke. However, if this attempt is applied, the deflecting angle of the yarn at the deflecting guides increases, and the yarn is strongly rubbed against the deflecting guide. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage that the yarn quality is deteriorated since the tension in the yarn is enhanced.